Open-Mic Night II
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Series: Open-Mic Night → Open-Mic Night II Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} {Germaine in front of mic} Germaine: One grows from the flesh that does from within, a constant evolve, a constantly thing. We are lucky when we make it to five this noise of childhood has timed us to thrive. Our noises and names and faces of place last in our mind for the rest of these days. At nine we come calmer, but focused as most, for the toys of our shells are what we love most. These things will then pass as the school yards do scream. At twelve we shall wish life was mearly a dream. It is the age that we reach that makes means to the ends. But this all depends on insignificant friends. They are your rule, they are your air you appease them some more for the concern of their cares. For a one to submit to the pressure so peer, why would one want to live with these fears? Ah, to be peerless is truly an arogant game you sacrifice friends and yourself still remains. Hardly deluded, hardly sad scene it makes us all smarter and closer to graves. Thank you very much, thank you, thank you. Foamy: That fucking sucked! Germaine: Screw you, Man! Foamy: What happened to your head? Agh! {screen fades to black, then reappears} {Anchovie in front of mic} Anchovie: This is about a girl I like. Ahem. I deliver her pizza and candy and cake. I give her my love but she never does take. I stalk her a bit on the nights when I'm free. In between work and times when I pee. Germaine: Lovely. Anchovie: Night vision goggles and telephoto lens make pretty pictures when she's naked in bed. Germaine: Fucking bastard. Anchovie: My website is placed as one stalker's shrine, you too can see her naked for just $2.95. Germaine: Oh, I-I'm gonna kill you. Anchovie: I know it's illegal and it worries my mom. Come see her naked at germainenude.com. {applause} Anchovie: I love you Germaine! Why won't you talk to me?! Germaine: What the fuck is wrong with you? {screen fades to black then reappears} Pilz-E: The pills in my head go poppity pop. In my head of insanity I see blurry red dots. It bothers me right, fly as high as a kite. Legally so, because it's what the doctor prescribes. Prosaic is candy when mixed with a pie, codine is fun when placed in your eye. Nyquil when you all want to try, but using heavy equipment is way out of line. I sometimes get drowsy, mixing Advil and spleen. Morphine is fine except for the dreams. I once saw a lamb dancing on glass and the Elvis sightings are a pain in the ass. He stole my fried chicken without any a care, but the joke was on me 'cause it never was there. So-so as I doze off in my prescription bought dream I want my free health care so I can be as high as I please. {applause} Pilz-E: Wh-where am I? {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "